One Day
by PBBrotherLover
Summary: While at a friend's wedding, Bridge has to deal with jealously, and Syd's emotions. Bridge/Sky One-shot


A/N: So yeah my first Power Ranger fic. Wonder if that makes me a loser...oh well I still like it. And I hope anyone who reads this (If there's any of you) do too.

The music began to swell as the Bride and Groom stepped out onto the dance floor. The slow, melodic song began to play as they took their first dance. Across the room Bridge watched eagerly as he saw how Boom looked at his new wife with such pride, longing, even love. Bridge could help but grin although he fought down the urge to outright applaud at the moment. Instead Bridge managed to limit himself to giving encouraging smiles to the newlyweds.

A shrill "Humph," comes from the girl slouching next to Bridge. When the girl give a sniffle though, Bridge immediately turns to find Syd drying her eyes.

"Aw Syd its okay, Weddings make me cry too sometimes." Bridge tried to comfort her. Syd gave him a scowl.

"I'm not crying cause of the wedding. I'm crying because, how could Boom have gotten married before me?" Syd almost wailed attracting some attention. Bridge slid his arms around the crying girl, gently rocking her into submission.

"It'll be okay Syd, you'll find the perfect guy." Bridge cooed into her ear.

In response Syd hit Bridge's arm to which he gaped at her. "What was that?" Bridge asked with a laugh.

"How do you know Bridge?" Syd sniffled against his shoulder.

"Because silly, you are the most sweet, beautiful, energetic, and just amazingest girl I've ever met. You deserve a guy to ride off into the sunset with." Bridge answered easily. Syd pulled away and a slow smirk grew on her face. Bridge slid a finger across Syd's tear streaks. "Now let's turn that frown upside down. Don't you feel better now?" Syd let out a tiny laugh and she squeezed Bridge.

"You really are the sweetest guy Bridgey…" Syd praised. But Bridge disagreed. At that moment he caught sight of Sky standing by the bar nursing a beer as he looked at the crowd. He seemed to be looking intently at something. Bridge followed his line of sight to the best man, one of those tall, dark, and handsome guys with luscious chocolate hair, sparkling irises, and a captivatingly attractive smile. Bridge couldn't quash down the jealously that ignited in the pit of his stomach.

In response Bridge pulled Syd closer, planting a kiss on the top of her head as he released her and took a long chug on his whiskey. Now he couldn't help but have this odd feeling of pure melancholy enveloping him. A small frown seemed to get stuck on his face. Why would Sky be looking at that guy? He wasn't shopping right? He wasn't looking around was he? And why would he? Had Bridge done something wrong?

"Hey what's wrong with you now?" Syd inquired. Bridge tried to rid himself of the frown but that didn't seem to be happening.

"Nothing," he mumbled unconvincingly. He peeked up again to find Sky missing now, along with Mr. Beautiful best man. That melancholy feeling evolved into a complete feeling of total and complete dread. Had they left together? Sky wouldn't do that…would he?

"Hey guys," Z finally decided to join them from the dance floor. Her face switched to concern as soon as she glanced at Bridge. "Hey what's the matter?"

Bridge twiddled his thumbs as he tried to keep his mind from wandering too far. "Nothing," he reassured them, this time with a little bit more effort. Z took residence on Bridge's other side and didn't exactly give up on her suspicions. Regardless though they seemed to keep their opinions to themselves, thank goodness.

"Hey," A gruff voice come from behind Bridge, nearly making him jump out of his seat. Actually it was more of a leap as Bridge turned to see Sky standing behind him nodding to each of the girls. He pulled up a chair and took place next to Bridge.

On the outside Bridge seemed calm and collected, but on the inside fireworks were going off. His insides were ablaze with unfathomable ecstasy as Sky was in such close proximity. Bridge tried his best not to smile but he couldn't help a small grin as his shoulder brushed against Sky's. He let his arm slip a little, inching down until suddenly his palm rested on Sky's knee. Bridge thought he saw Sky's cheeks burn just slightly but his face remain stoic as ever. Typical Sky, no PDA. Instead Bridge felt his own face burn scarlet when Sky's hand covered his own, giving it a small squeeze.

"One day I'll get married, and hopefully it will be with the perfect guy." Syd promised raising her glass.

"Yeah," Bridge said as he smiled toward Sky.

A/N: so yeah reviews would be nice :)


End file.
